The Ultimate Betrayal
by Faery's Delight
Summary: He was betrayed so he ran. When he came back, he wasn't the same. He was stronger yet softer. He was...perfect. New first chapter AN found within.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Following my heart and the ultimate betrayal

Chapter: 1

Word Count: Not sure

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and the characters in any way or form. Tite Kobe owns Bleach. I make no profit from this story.

AN: I have continued this story! Enjoy.

**I figured I should replace this AN again. People, some information shall be given out over the course of the story. Please don't ask me who the lover is again. There are hints there that I will provide here so you can spot them.  
**

**So, just be patient. Thank you.  
**

**Hints:  
**

_**always so cold and rude, even if he was polite in that rudeness.**_

_**close to killing him.**_

**As for the crossover, don't worry to much if you don't know the world of NCIS. It will only be here for a few chapters and I'll provide all information about them.  
**

**A note on the names: I use the ones that I'm comfortable with and the ones your more likely to hear in the anime. I have a list of all names. I use them to make sure that I get the spellings right. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Standing here, I can't help but wonder why I ever tried to give him a chance. He was always so cold and rude, even if he was polite in that rudeness. That and he had tried to kill me with extreme prejudice. But then again, I came damn close to killing him. And now, I don't regret it.

When he first asked me to dinner, I stared at him like he had lost his mind and told him no. He persisted, even going so far as to bother me during my training with Soifon, who was helping me to polish my kido. I finally said yes and ended up glad I did. At the time that is.

It was wonderful the first few months. We went on date's everyday, breakfast, lunch or dinner. He even helped me with my captain training and then the rest of my training, making sure that it was with the rest of my instructors.

During that entire time, he never once pressured me to have sex with him. Yes, we helped each other get off using blow jobs and hand jobs, but not often. I found out that I was a natural. I also found out that I may have liked the sounds he made, but I didn't like the taste of his cum. It was bitter to me, while he told me I was sweet. I should have realized that the taste was a warning to me. But now, it's too late…much, much too late.

I had come to speak with him and show him how I truly looked. I hid my looks, because I looked so much like my mother that it hurt my father. But I was finally going to show him how I looked.

Now, I can't, I won't. Not while he's pushing in and pulling out of Soifon, causing her to cry out for more. And to think, she was the one who pushed me to accept his dinner invitation.

'Was it all a cover for their affair? Was I used by not only him, but her? Am I truly that easy to fool?' runs through my head as tears slide down my cheeks as I listen to their pleasure.

I finally reach into my shoulder bag and pull out my note book. Opening it up, I also grab a pen and start to write a letter to Yamamoto about why I am gone and a promise to come back, someday. My tears start to fall faster as I remove my necklace and wrap the letter in it as I hear them tell each other about their love for the other.

Standing up, I make sure that Zangetsu is lying on my back properly on my back and take off. I almost make it to the gates that would take me to the human world when my name is called out by Ukitake-taicho. I stop reluctantly and look over my shoulder at him, clenching the letter and necklace to my chest. I see that he is with Shunsui-taicho and Shuuhei-fukutaicho, who would be taking his taichos place soon.

I see that they are taking in my looks with awe. I know I look much different with my long hair that reaches my ass and surrounds a soft face with whiskey colored eyes and cherry colored lips. I look more lithe than before, more like a female.

"Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake-taicho asks, his voice full of awe and curiosity. I nod and turn to face them completely, my tears having long ago dried.

"Why do you…look…like…this?" Shuhei-fukutaicho asks, raking his eyes over my body again. I answer him in a voice much softer than the one they're used to.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here, not after finding…" I start then stop, almost having said his name. I bite my lip in time though and look away. Shuuhei growls lowly, while Ukitake-taicho hums softly.

"I see you found out about them then?" Shuuhei asks. Not trusting my voice, I simply nod, keeping my eyes plastered to the ground. After a few moments I finally speak.

"Ukitake-taicho? Will you take my letter to Yamoto-sama?" I ask, holding it out to him. He nods and slowly takes it from me.

"Will you ever come back?" Shuhei-fukutaicho asks softly. I look up at him and smile softly as the breeze picks up and plays with my hair.

"Someday," I finally say after a few more moments before disappearing from their sights and lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Ultimate Betrayal

Chapter: 2

Fandom: NCIS and Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Tim McGee

Word Count: 1,153

AN: I am breaking my usual posting schedule for one reason and one reason only! I'm here to say that yes, this story is being worked on. Yes, there will be more. No, it's not going to happen right now.

Why? Because I have 3 stories I need to write and post. A Shifting of Life, Finding a Bit of Trust and The Truth Behind His Life are my main focuses. Only the first 2 are being posted right now, the third will be posted later.

This story, please be patient. Thank you.

* * *

Sighing as he watched the coffee slowly drip into the pot, brown eyes hazy with the glaze of one who had just woken up. He yawned and stretched slowly with a moan as he stood straight and looked around the rather small, cluttered apartment. The sheet that blocked off his sleeping area, which used to be his room mates writing area which had been moved to his own room, sat pushed against a wall out of the way. The door leading to the one bedroom was still closed, but that wasn't unusual since it was so early in the morning.

Moaning and shoving away from the counter to let the coffee percolate, Ichigo went over to where his futon sat and moved the window curtain to the side, letting the room flood with light. Shoving a hand through his hair, the long locks even longer then they had been in Japan, he sat down on his futon with a hum, foot tapping on the floor. Really, his sleeping area consisted of his futon, that could be, and usually was, rolled up to let him use the bamboo base as his work area.

It was good but they were still looking for a new apartment again. They were only living in the one bedroom apartment because their old one ended up a rather gory murder scene.

And wasn't that a pleasant thought?

Shoving his body up and off the bed as the bedroom door opened, and his room mate stumbled out, looking bed ruffled and squinty, Ichigo snickered and shook his head, hair catching fire in the light. Moving to the coffee pot that was then done with percolating, the ruffled male poured two large cups and handed one to the younger of the two.

"Good morning, Timmy-chan," Ichigo teased after he took his cup, getting a sleepy eyed glare from over the rim of a cup.

"Must you call me chan?" Timothy McGee asked, shaking his head as he sipped the hot, perfect coffee. Listening to Ichigo snicker into his own cup, Timothy was actually pretty happy that the young man before him could actually laugh now without that bitterness of his past as he had for so long after coming to live with him. Shaking his head free of the thoughts, he moved to start breakfast.

It was his turn after all, along with dinner, for the week. Ichigo would make sure that they ate in some way for lunch, either by making lunch or going to a deli. Humming as he pulled out the makings for a mixture of eggs, rice and left over chicken, he made a note to go shopping for food later. Looking to Ichigo, he smiled at seeing the young man sitting at the computer, getting into his e-mail account.

"Going to e-mail your family?" McGee asked as he started the rice cooker. He was so glad he had let Ichigo convince him on some of the appliances, finding that life was indeed better with them.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to them last night but after that test, I was exhausted," Ichigo replied, opening the proper screen and sitting back, coffee set out of the way. "I'm just glad that I finished high school finally."

"Just took you 2 months longer then anticipated," was the mused reply, making Ichigo smile as he started to type, the figures before him familiar in their simplicity.

He had taken his courses online, his old school having set it up for him. Most of the time found him at NCIS headquarters in their break room with headphones on and school work opened. It was well known that if someone disturbed him while he was doing homework or attending one of his classes that they got a Gibbs styled glare from the pretty male.

Now if he could just get the director to leave him alone he would be happy. He wasn't going to join NCIS as much as he liked them. Ichigo was gay and wasn't going to hide his relationship if he ever got with someone again just because Americans were so damn squeamish about such things.

It just wouldn't make him happy and he would end up killing someone slowly with Zangstu.

Shaking his head at the thought, and ignoring the chuckle in the back of his head from said _zanpakto_, he continued to write his letter, adding in that he was thinking about coming to visit in a few weeks, once McGee had some vacation time. He also complained, once more, about the director and how she wanted to get into Gibbs pants again and how Tony was hurting something fierce for some odd reason.

Pausing, Ichigo tilted his head to the side and made a promise to himself to bug Tony when he had time. Maybe Timmy would let him borrow his car to go visit the older agent at his home, where they could have privacy. Without someone looking over their shoulders hopefully.

"Hey, Timmy, can I borrow the car later since it is Tony's day off due to his doctors appointment?" Ichigo asked, looking to his friend, who looked up from where he was browning the chicken bits.

"Why?" he asked warily in return, eyeing the pretty male before him.

"Cause he's hurting and I want to know why," Ichigo replied simply, an eyebrow hitching upwards. McGee sighed softly and nodded his head finally.

"Yeah. Find out what is making him mope around. It's starting to get to Ziva and she's denser then Gibbs about things," McGee said, going back to the food, adding the eggs one by one.

"Thank you," Ichigo chirped, going back to his e-mail with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome," McGee drawled, shaking his head as he mixed the food together in a wok with some soy sauce, using a pair of chop sticks. "Don't forget to tell your father how your personal studies are going," he warned, getting a soft grunt in reply as keyboard keys sounded through the apartment. It was a rather soothing sound considering that when Ichigo had first come to live with him, he had hen pecked the keyboard.

But it was nice that the hurt young teen who had come to him was now a smiling young man who could stand on his own but would always need his friends and family standing behind him to keep him balanced. It was nice to see that he had grown so much in the last year and a half since he had left Japan.

Now, if he could get Ichigo to date someone, he'd be even happier. But McGee doubted that the young man would find someone here in America. No, those who would understand him would be in Japan, right along with those who had hurt him. Timothy McGee hoped that he was there when they saw Ichigo once more.

He'd sell tickets.


End file.
